Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a passenger protection device for a vehicle, which comprises an airbag assigned to at least one passenger in a rear compartment of the vehicle and which is able to be activated and filled with a gas in the event of an imminent collision of the vehicle being detected or in the event of a collision. Exemplary embodiments of the invention furthermore relate to a vehicle having such a passenger protection device.
German patent document DE 10 2006 038 125 A1 discloses a restraint system for a motor vehicle, which is deployed from a storage position into a retaining position. The deployment takes place by means of least one support structure that is inflatable by a gas pressure source. A bearing volume of the restraint system holds back the passenger in his/her direction of displacement. The bearing volume is thereby encased by at least one flexible bearing structure. In order to adjust a size of the retaining system to the respective load case, the flexible bearing structure is stretched to encase a bearing volume by inflating the support structure.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are directed to an improved passenger protection device for a vehicle compared to prior art and a vehicle having such a passenger protection device.
A passenger protection device for a vehicle comprises an airbag assigned to at least one passenger in a rear compartment of the vehicle and is able to be activated and filled with a gas in the event of an imminent collision of the vehicle being detected or in the event of a collision. According to the invention, the airbag is formed in such a way that it is deployed in the activated and filled condition between a front vehicle seat and an upper body area, as well as a knee and lower leg area, of the passenger.
In particular, protection for a passenger not wearing a seat belt in the event of a collision of the vehicle is increased by means of such a passenger protection device, wherein a risk of injury of the passenger is at least reduced. By means of such a passenger protection device arranged in the vehicle, it is possible for the passenger in the rear compartment to take off his/her seat belt, for example in the event of a straight tailback of the vehicle, such that comfort for the passenger with a corresponding protective effect ensured by the airbag and the resulting degree of safety can be improved.
As a protective effect for the passenger, he/she is able to be fastened to his/her vehicle seat at least in sections by means of the airbag such that the risk of the passenger accelerating in the direction of the front vehicle seat due to the collision is at least reduced, wherein the acceleration energy is at least partially able to be absorbed by the airbag.
The passenger protection device formed as such an airbag thereby combines, in particular, protection measures for a pelvic area and a knee and lower leg area of the passenger.
In one embodiment, the airbag has at least one support structure that can be filled with the gas in a first region assigned to the upper body area of the passenger, by means of which support structure bearing structures encasing at least one bearing volume are able to be stretched and an adjacent second region assigned to the knee and lower leg area is formed as a single chamber-like fillable region.
Due to such a formation of the first region of the airbag assigned to the upper body region, a gas volume is reduced, wherein, at the same time, a force acting during deployment of the airbag can be reduced by such a formation. Thus, a depth of the region assigned to the upper body is adjusted depending on a position of the front vehicle seat, in particular the seat backrest thereof. The impact energy of the passenger is able to be absorbed to the greatest extent possible by the bearing volume, wherein the bearing volume is formed when the support structures are filled by sucking in surrounding air.
In a further embodiment, the first region of the airbag substantially assigned to the upper body region of the passenger comprises two bearing volumes formed by the support and bearing structures. This first region of the airbag is therefore formed to be relatively stable, whereby energy acting on the airbag through the impact of the passenger is able to be absorbed in an improved manner.
In an alternative or additional embodiment, the first region of the airbag is formed in such a way that, in the event of a collision of the vehicle, the head and chest of the passenger are supported by the deployed first region of the airbag in such a way that reduces loads of the head and neck caused by the collision. An embodiment of the first region of the airbag preventing or at least minimizing a relative movement between the head and chest during support is therefore particularly advantageous.
In one development of the passenger protection device, the airbag extends in the filled and deployed condition at least over a width of the front vehicle seat. A protective effect of the airbag is thus ensured for the passenger sitting behind the front vehicle seat, substantially over the width of the front vehicle seat. Since the airbag extends over the entire width of the front vehicle seat, it is not absolutely necessary for the passenger to be in a predetermined position with respect to the airbag.
In one embodiment, the passenger is fastened at least in sections to his/her vehicle seat by the airbag, wherein, in particular, a pelvic region of the passenger is able to be supported by the activated and deployed airbag and the passenger is thus able to be positioned in his/her vehicle seat. At the same time, by supporting the pelvic area, in particular in the case of a passenger who has put on the seat belt, the risk of sliding under the seat belt, the so-called submarining effect, is at least reduced.
In one possible development, the bearing volume is formed by the support structure and the bearing structures, wherein the bearing volume is encased by the bearing structures. The bearing volume is thus able to be formed during deployment of the airbag and serves for the retention of the passenger.
In one possible embodiment, the support structure is formed to be tubular, whereby a space provided for filling is reduced and relatively little gas is required for the deployment of the airbag. The time period for deployment of the airbag is thereby reduced at the same time, such that the protective effect for the passenger can be achieved relatively quickly.
In order to make it possible for the passenger to be fastened to his/her vehicle seat by the activated and completely deployed airbag, a gas generator for filling the airbag with the gas is attached to the vehicle floor in a footwell assigned to the vehicle seat. The airbag is thus deployed upwards from below.
In a further embodiment, at least some sections of the gas generator are arranged below the front vehicle seat, wherein the gas generator is arranged in such a way that legroom of the passenger in the vehicle seat is not restricted because of the gas generator, but also in such a way that complete deployment of the airbag is not hindered.
In one possible embodiment, the airbag is directly attached to the gas generator, such that the airbag is deployed upwards from below and no further components are required for the fluidic connection of the airbag to the gas generator.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a vehicle having such a passenger protection device, which comprises an airbag formed in such a way for a passenger in the rear compartment of the vehicle.
Parts that correspond to one another are provided with the same reference numerals in all figures.